


Earth Girl

by NocturnalDecay



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, additional original character apart from Shepard, noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite AU but focusing mainly on an original, biotic character with no military experience.  Warning that this is completely fluff and self indulgent.  I do not expect much foot traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Girl

 

“Fuck you Garrus!” Jack screamed through grit teeth, extending her biotics with rage. “She trusts you-she needs you! I know that everyone thought I’d be the last one to give a damn about some fucking dyke who had all the things I never even had a chance at, but that woman is the most powerful biotic I’ve ever fucking met! She hasn’t even had training! Might as well have been locked up-studied-some fucking experiment!” Jack spat as she flung a table at the wall shattering it on impact. The nearly naked biotic began to pace the space of the room like a caged animal. Garrus stepped forward and extended a hand.

“Jack, .. I’m sorry” but she didn’t let him finish. Instead she turned back to the Turian and threw her biotics at him hard enough to knock him into the nearest wall.

“No. You don’t get to be sorry!” She walked up to Garrus pinning him to the wall with the blue field of her biotics. The woman sneered at him, her face smeared with the heavy kohl from around her eyes. “You stupid, selfish Turian. She can feel your subharmonics like hands upon her body-only yours.” the desperation and anger in her voice was as thick and heavy as the ‘fuck you’ red lipstick on her mouth. “According to the fucking AI that shit just doesn’t happen! She loves you and you’re just going to throw her away like she’s-” She swallowed hard and punched the wall next to the Turian. “Like she’s garbage?!” The words hit home in Garrus’ heart. He’d never thought of Nixon as garbage… he just… she was… inexperienced in battle? ... couldn’t hold a gun worth shit? ...was human (an unconventional one at that)... “Y’know what she told me? She told me you’d promised to teach her how to snipe. Bitch couldn’t hold a gun worth shit, fuck if I was gonna teach her. So happy ‘bout it too, stupid little smile.” Jack was right, he had made a promise to the young biotic. It was something she had talked about whenever a squad member questioned her capabilities.

What was it she had said to Vega? Wait until you’re in my scope. She was a fast learner and he admired her bravado around the others. Around him something changed in her. The curiosity that sparked in her eyes when he was present. How many stolen glances had he caught just before she shifted her gaze? How many subtle touches had she chanced, reading his reactions?

Retracting the biotic push from Garrus and clutching her inked head Jack swore to herself. “Get out of here Garrus. You’ve got somewhere else to be and you know it.” It was nearly a growl. He didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
